


The Plan

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoys always have <i>a plan</i>. It’s not always the best, but at least it’s something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [These two glasses of white wine ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/21.jpg)  
> 

‘Hello, Malfoy,’ Potter said, with an unsure look in his eyes. He closed the door behind him carefully and Draco let out a breath. He hadn’t been certain Potter would be amenable to a meeting with him and Draco considered himself lucky Potter was too much of a Gryffindor to refuse his invitation.

Draco slipped the small vial in the pocket of his robes and took the two glasses of wine in his hands. Potter’s glass on the left, his on the right.

He took a few steps towards Potter, trying to place a convincing smile on his face, and started the little speech he’d prepared. ‘I invited you here to apologise, Potter. This Charms assignment we had to work together on was only a success thanks to the work we did _together_ , and I’d like to think that if it didn’t lead us to become friends _per se_ , it at least put us on a good path towards this goal.’ Draco punctuated his sentence by shoving his glass in Potter’s hands. ‘So, I’d like to drink with you for a possibility of friendship and to go back to where we were before—’

Draco trailed off. He preferred not remembering the huge embarrassment that had been not being kissed back by Harry Potter. He’d screwed everything up with that kiss, and now he had alienated Potter once again.

He was lucky to be clever enough to have _a plan_.

‘We can’t be friends, Malfoy,’ Potter said with a very definitive tone to his voice. Draco’s heart broke a little more at that, but he tried to school his features. Everything would be all right. The plan would not fail. Potter just had to drink his wine and everything would be _just fine_. ‘I can’t act as if nothing happened. I just—’ Potter didn’t seem in a hurry to down his drink, busy as he was searching for his words.

Draco Malfoy was not a patient man, and he tried to help Potter finish his sentence. ‘You just don’t want to hang out with me anymore, now that the project is over. You never liked me that much anyway, but you’ll accept the free drink,’ Draco said in a rush. Harry Potter had to be the only seventeen-year-old boy to be picky concerning free alcohol.

‘Not at all,’ Potter said quite vehemently (and maybe a little angrily), ‘that’s not what I was going to say. I was going to say that the kiss changed things and that I finally realised I fancied you, but if all you want is to get rid of your wine, I’ll drink it!’

Everything seemed to freeze and Draco lived the following actions in slow-motion. First, his heart positively fluttered at the idea of Potter liking him back. Then, Draco realised _the plan_ would be completely counter-productive and undesirable, and that he had to stop it immediately. But Potter was approaching his glass to his mouth and Draco only had one solution.

He literally jumped on Potter and took him to the floor, knocking the glass out of Potter’s hand. He then snogged him the most enthusiastically he could, doing everything possible to make him forget about the drink.

Next to them, the glass was rolling on the floor, emptied of its contents of white wine spiked with Gregory’s Unctuous Unction.

Because from where he was now lying, with Potter’s arms around him, the idea of becoming Harry Potter’s _very best friend_ kind of seemed like a downgrade.

  



End file.
